eisundfeuerfandomcom_de-20200215-history
A Clash of Kings - Kapitel 25 - Tyrion VI
Tyrion VI ist das fünfundzwanzigste Kapitel von A Clash of Kings, dem zweiten Band der Das Lied von Eis und Feuer-Reihe. Der POV-Charakter des Kapitels ist Tyrion Lennister. Zusammenfassung Tyrion Lennister überbringt Cersei Lennister die Nachricht, dass Stannis Baratheon und Renly Baratheon sich gegenseitig bekämpfen und nutzt die Gelegenheit, um Cersei leicht zu vergiften, damit er am nächsten Tag in Ruhe einen Plan ausführen kann: er schickt Cleos Frey mit 100 Rotröcken mit den Bedingungen der Lennisters zu Robb Stark zurück. Am Ende der Hofversammlung hört er sich Allisar Thorns Geschichte von den Wiedergängern an, nimmt dies aber nicht ernst. Später am Abend nimmt er Groß-Maester Pycelle ins Verhör und bringt ihn dazu, seine Teilschuld am Tod von Jon Arryn zuzugeben. Synopsis Tyrion überbringt Cersei die Nachricht von Stannis' Angriff auf Sturmkap Tyrion Lennister kommt an dem wachenden Ser Meryn Trant vorbei, als er die Kammer von Cersei Lennister betritt, wo er den erst kürzlich zum Ritter geschlagenen Ser Lancel Lennister findet, der für seine Schwester ein bekanntes Liebeslied singt. Tyrion macht beiden wegen ihrer Schönheit Komplimente und gratuliert Lancel zu seiner lieblichen Stimme, sodass er schmollt. Lancels natürliche Lennister-Arroganz ist jüngst durch seinen Ritterschlag noch verstärkt worden, und er fragt Tyrion keck, ob die Königin nach ihm habe rufen lassen. Tyrion hingegen sagt, er habe dringende Botschaft für Cersei und bittet sie, Lancel hinauszuschicken. Cersei denkt sofort, es ginge um die Bettelbrüder, die sie hat einsperren lassen, weil sie in der Stadt gegen die Königsfamilie predigten und sogar behaupten, dass Jaime Lennister gefangen genommen worden sei, weil die Götter die Lennisters bestrafen wollten, weil er den rechtmäßigen König getötet habe. Cersei beschwert sich darüber, dass weder Tyrion, noch Ser Jaslyn Amwasser etwas gegen diese Bettelbrüder unternommen hätten und dass sie daher Vylarr entsandt hat, sich darum zu kümmern. Tyrion hatte sich darüber geärgert, dass die Rotröcke der Lennisters ohne sein Wissen ein halbes Dutzend dieser Propheten in die Verliese geschleppt hatten, aber er findet, dass sie nicht wichtig genug sind, um darüber einen Streit zu beginnen. Nachdem er sie gefragt hat, ob das Bett, auf dem sie sitze, das Bett sei, auf dem Robert Baratheon starb, was sie bejaht, indem sie behauptet, es würde ihr schöne Träume bereiten, erklärt er ihr, dass Stannis Baratheon von Drachenstein losgesegelt sei, aber nicht nach Königsmund, sondern nach Sturmkap, um es zu belagern. Renly Baratheon sei nun auf dem Weg dorthin. Tyrion denkt, dass sie sich eher gegenseitig bekriegen, als dass sie sich einigen könnten, denn sie seien zu unterschiedlich. Cersei hat wegen dieser Neuigkeit einen kindlichen Lachanfall und sie umarmt sogar Tyrion. Benommen taumelt er zur Anrichte, schenkt zwei Gläser Wein aus und schüttet heimlich etwas Pulver in Cerseis Glas, dann überreicht er ihr das Glas und sie trinken auf ihr Glück. Tyrion benennt die Friedensbedingungen der Lennisters Am nächsten Morgen erhält Tyrion Nachricht, dass Cersei unpässlich sei und nicht Hof halten könne. Er schickt höfliche Genesungswünsche zurück und sagt, er würde mit Ser Cleos Frey so verfahren, wie sie es vereinbart hätten. Tyrion steigt auf den hohen, aber sehr unbequemen Eisernen Thron und schaut in die Halle, auf deren linker Seite die Rotröcke wachen und ihnen gegenüber die Goldröcke von Königsmund unter dem Kommando von Ser Jaslyn Amwasser. Ser Preston Grünfeld von der Königsgarde und Bronn stehen an den Stufen des Throns Wache. Auf der Galerie erscheinen Höflinge, darunter die bezaubernd aussehende Sansa Stark, während sich unten die Bittsteller versammeln. Lord Gil Rosby hustet wieder einmal, und Tyrions Vetter Tyrek Lennister trägt einen Bräutigamsmantel aus Hermelin, seit er vor ein paar Tagen Lady Ermesande Heufurt heiraten musste, die allerdings noch ein Säugling ist, wofür er Hohn und Spott am Hof ertragen muss. Ser Cleos Frey erscheint, und Großmaester Pycelle erklärt, dass die Bedingungen von Robb Stark nicht angenommen werden können. Tyrion verliest ihre eigenen Bedingungen: Robb Stark muss sein Schwert niederlegen, ihnen die Treue schwören und nach Winterfell zurückkehren. Robb muss Jaime Lennister unverzüglich freilassen und sein Heer unter dessen Befehl stellen, damit es gegen die Rebellen Renly und Stannis ziehen kann. Jeder der Vasallen von Haus Stark muss dem Hof einen Sohn als Geisel stellen, wenn es davon keine gibt eine Tochter. Sie sollen eine gehobene Stellung am Hof erhalten, solange ihre Väter keinen neuen Verrat begehen. Als Ser Cleon bemerkt, dass Robb dies niemals akzeptieren wird, sagt Tyrion, er solle Robb berichten, dass sie bereits eine neue Armee auf Casterlystein ausgehoben hätten, die ihn schon bald von Westen her angreifen werde, während Lord Tywin Lennister von Osten her angreife. Er habe keine Hoffnung mehr auf Unterstützung, erst recht nicht mehr seit Renly und Stannis sich gegenseitig bekämpfen und der Fürst von Dorne Doran Martell sich bereit erklärt hat, seinen Sohn Trystan Martell mit Myrcella Baratheon zu vermählen. Diese Neuigkeiten verursachen ein freudiges Murmeln auf der Galerie. Dann fährt Tyrion fort. Sie seien zu folgendem Gefangenenaustausch bereit: Harrion Karstark und Ser Wylis Manderly gegen Willem Lennister und Lord Medger Cerwyn und Ser Donnel Locke gegen Tion Frey. Tyrion ist der Meinung, dass zwei Lennister-Männer in jedem Fall vier Nordmänner wert seien. Als Zeichen von König Joffrey Baratheons gutem Willen sollen die Gebeine von Eddard Stark ohne Gegenleistung überführt werden. Ser Cleos erinnert Tyrion daran, dass Robb auch Arya Stark und Sansa Stark fordert und Eis, das Schwert seines Vaters. Tyrion erwidert, dass Robb das Schwert zurückerhalten werde, wenn er seine Waffen niederlegt, und die Mädchen würden als Sicherheit für die Gesundheit Jaimes Geiseln bleiben. Dabei hofft er, dass Amwasser Arya findet, bevor Robb herausfindet, dass sie verschwunden ist. Tyrion führt dann seinen eigentlichen Schlag aus: er beauftragt Vylarr, die sichere Rückkehr Ser Cleos' persönlich zu beaufsichtigen, und zwar mit allen Rotröcken der Stadt. Als Pycelle Einwände erheben will, sagt Tyrion, dass die Goldröcke und die Königsgarde Sicherheit genug für Cersei und Joffrey seien. Am Tisch des Kleinen Rates lächelt Varys wissend, Petyr Baelish tut so, als wäre er gelangweilt, und Pycelle schnappt bleich nach Luft. Ser Allisar berichtet von den Wiedergängern Tyrion fragt, ob es noch jemanden gebe, der etwas vorzutragen hat, und Ser Allisar Thorn tritt vor und beschwert sich darüber, dass er nicht gehört werde. Tyrion täuscht vor, dass nichts von Ser Allisars Anwesenheit in Königsmund gewusst hätte und schimpft mit Bronn, aber Ser Allisar weist das barsch ab und verlangt, in seiner Angelegenheit mit dem König persönlich reden zu wollen. Tyrion antwortet, dass der König beschäftigt sei. Er hatte ihm vor der Versammlung eine neue klobige Armbrust aus Myr geschenkt, die drei Bolzen gleichzeitig abschießen kann, und Joffrey wollte nicht abwarten, sie auszuprobieren. Ser Allisar berichtet, wie sie die Leichen von zwei lange verstorbenen Grenzern fanden und sie in die Schwarze Festung brachten. Dann waren sie in der Nacht als Wiedergänger auferstanden und hatten Ser Jaremy Rykker getötet und Lord Kommandant Jeor Mormont angegriffen. Tyrion weiß nicht so recht, ob sich Ser Allisar über ihn lustig macht, denn er denkt an die seltsame Nacht mit Jon Schnee und Geist auf der Mauer, als er in den Norden blickte, dann aber erkundigt er sich nur höflich, ob es dem Lord Kommandanten gut gehe und ob die Toten denn nun wirklich tot seien. Ser Allisar erzählt gereizt, dass sie bereits beim ersten Mal tot gewesen seien, mit bleicher Haut und schwarzen Händen und Füßen, zum Beweis hatte er eine dieser schwarzen HändeIm Buch ist die Rede von "Jareds Hand", vermutlich ein Fehler, da die beiden Wiedergänger Jafer Blumen und Othor waren und der einzig bekannte Jared Jared Frey ist. dabei, aber diese sei über das lange Warten verrottet und bestünde nun nur noch aus Knochen. Tyrion befiehlt Kleinfinger, Ser Allisar 100 Spaten zu kaufen, die er mit an die Mauer nehmen könne, damit sie ihre Toten begraben könnten, dann sei das Problem ja gelöstEine ignorante Antwort, denn genau deshalb begraben die Wildlinge ihre Toten ja nicht, sondern verbrennen sie, was Tyrion allerdings nicht wissen kann.. Auch soll Ser Jaslyn ihm dabei helfen, ein paar starke Männer aus den Verliesen auszusuchen, um sie mit an die Mauer zu nehmen, erhält aber als Antwort, dass Yoren die Verliese vor kurzem erst geleert habe. Tyrion sagt, dann solle man das Gerücht verbreiten, auf der Mauer gebe es Steckrüben und Brot, dann würden sie freiwillig mitgehen, dann gibt er dem Herold ein Zeichen, damit er die Audienz beende. Ser Allisar wartet an der Treppe auf Tyrion und sagt, dass er nicht den weiten Weg von Ostwacht an der See bis in die Hauptstadt zurückgelegt habe, um sich von Tyrion verhöhnen zu lassen. Er beteuert, dass es diese Untoten wirklich gebe und sie eine große Gefahr darstellen. Tyrion wimmelt ihn ab, und als Ser Allisar ihn am Arm packen will, schreitet Ser Preston Grünfeld ein und warnt ihn. Ser Allisar ruft Tyrion hinterher, dass er ein Narr sei und die kalten Winde sich erheben würden, aber Tyrion fragt, warum denn dann alle über ihn gelacht hätten? Bronn führt Ser Allisar resolut aus dem Saal. Varys beglückwünscht Tyrion für seine kleinen Erfolge, die er in dieser Audienz errungen hat. Kleinfinger fragt, ob er es tatsächlich ernst meine, die ganze Lennister-Garde fortzuschicken, aber Tyrion sagt, es sei nur die Garde allein von Cersei. Er bemerkt, dass Kleinfinger darüber unglücklich zu sein scheint, der aber erwidert, dass er sich nur sorge, und dass Myrcella nicht Robert Arryn heiraten könne, wenn sie schon Trystan Martell eheliche. Er lasse sich nicht gern zum Narren halten. Tyrion begründet das, indem er sagt, dass er nicht wissen konnte, ob Dorne sein Angebot annehme, und Kleinfinger solle ihm seine kleine List verzeihen. Kleinfinger ist trotz der Entschuldigung nicht besänftigt und verlangt, dass er aus dem nächsten Täuschungsmanöver herausgehalten werden soll, dann verlässt er den Saal. Als er fort ist, bestätigt Varys Kleinfingers Einschätzung, dass Cersei nicht zulassen werde, dass die Rotröcke die Stadt verlassen, aber Tyrion sagt, dass Varys sich darum kümmern werde, was den Eunuchen überrascht. Tyrion erklärt, dass er Cersei sagen solle, es sei Teil eines Plans, Jaime zu befreien. Er will vier Männer, die Bronn in den übleren Vierteln der Stadt rekrutiert hat, unter die Garde mischen und sie so in Schnellwasser einschleusen, damit sie dort untertauchen können. Es sind ein Dieb, ein Giftmischer, ein Schauspieler und ein Mörder. Tyrion verhört Pycelle Ser Cleos bricht am Nachmittag auf, eskortiert von 100 Wachen der Lennister und den Stark-Männern, die vor dem Königstor auf den Aufbruch gewartet hatten. Am selben Nachmittag findet Tyrion Timett in der Kaserne, wo er mit den Brandmännern würfelt. Er trägt ihm auf, um Mitternacht in seinem Solar zu erscheinen. Am Abend speist er mit den Mondbrüdern und Felsenkrähen, wobei er Shagga nach dem Stand des Mondes fragt. Shagga antwortet, dass er schwarz sei, und Tyrion sagt, dass man diesen Mond im Westen den Verrätermond nennt und dass sie ihr Waffen bereit halten sollen. Um Mitternacht verlässt Tyrion mit den Männern den Turm der Hand und geht zu Pycelles Kammer. Shagga tritt die Tür ein. Von drinnen ertönt ein heller Angstschrei, und als Timett die Decke vom Bett reißt, liegt dort ein nacktes Dienstmädchen. Tyrion zieht die Decke von Pycelle, der fragt, warum das mit ihm geschehe. Tyrion konfrontiert ihn damit, dass er den Brief, der allein für Doran Martell gedacht war, auch Cersei hat zukommen lassen. Pycelle versucht, Varys die Schuld in die Schuhe zu schieben, doch Tyrion entgegnet, dass nur er selbst von dem Brief gewusst habe. Pycelle behauptet, dass etwas mit dem Brief auf dem Weg passiert sein müsse, und dass er Dinge über Varys und Kleinfinger wüsste, die Tyrions Blut gefrieren lassen würden, aber Tyrion geht nicht darauf ein. Tyrion befiehlt Shagga, Pycelles Geschlecht abzuschneiden und es den Ziegen zu verfüttern, aber Shagga meint, es gebe keine Ziegen. Er schneidet Pycelle mit seiner Axt den Bart ab, und Pycelle uriniert vor Angst ins Bett. Während Shagga Pycelles Bart weiter mit seiner Axt malträtiert, betont Pycelle, dass er immer schon den Lennisters gegenüber loyal war, Tyrion solle nur seinen Vater Lord Tywin fragen. Er habe damals vor der Plünderung von Königsmund dafür gesorgt, dass König Aerys II. Targaryen die Tore der Stadt für die Lennisters öffnete und habe gehofft, dass Tywin der neue König wird, aber Robert Baratheon sei stärker gewesen und Eddard Stark schneller. Tyrion fragt, wie viele Männer Pycelle schon betrogen habe: Aerys, Eddard Stark, ihn selbst, König Robert, Jon Arryn, Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen? Pycelle gibt zu, dass König Robert ein miserabler König gewesen sei, dass er Cersei verstoßen wollte und dass Renly Margaery Tyrell an den Hof bringen wollte, damit sie Robert verführeDiesen Plan hatte Arya Stark schon einmal von Varys gehört‚ siehe: I-Arya III.. Jon Arryn dagegen habe Bescheid gewusst über den Inzest der Königin mit ihrem Bruder Jaime, wobei er sich nicht traut, das Wort auszusprechen. Er habe seine Gemahlin Lysa Tully zurück nach Hohenehr schicken und seinen Sohn Robert Arryn als Mündel nach Drachenstein übergeben wollen. Shagga droht mit seiner Axt, die er an Pycelles Hals hält, und Tyrion sagt Pycelle, dass er bei ihm die Tränen von Lys gefunden habe - das Gift, mit dem Jon Arryn umgebracht wurde, und dass er seinen Maester Colemon fortgeschickt hat, was ihn sehr verdächtig macht. Schließlich gesteht er, dass er seinen Beitrag hatte beim Tod von Jon Arryn, und dass Cersei seinen Tod wollte, es aber nicht aussprechen konnte, weil Varys überall seine Ohren hat. Trotzdem habe er ihm nicht das Gift verabreicht Spoiler zeigen Er sagt tatsächlich die Wahrheit, denn auch wenn Cersei einen guten Grund gehabt hätte, Jons Mord zu veranlassen, war es Lysa Tully‚ siehe: VI-Sansa IV., und dann verdächtigt er Jon Arryns Knappen Hugo. Angewidert befiehlt Tyrion, Pycelle zu fesseln und in die Schwarzen Zellen des Bergfrieds zu bringen. Nachdem Pycelle fort ist, durchsucht Tyrion das Gemach des Großmaesters und nimmt einige Gefäße von den Regalen mit. Er hat vor, Ersatz für Pycelle von der Citadel anzufordern. Er ist enttäuscht, weil er gedacht hatte, dass Pycelle der Einzige sei, dem er vertrauen könne, aber Varys und Kleinfinger sind einfach nur cleverer. Er denkt an seinen Vater und denkt darüber nach, Ilyn Payn zu rufen und einfach alle drei köpfen zu lassen - es wäre ein grandioser Anblick. Handelnde & erwähnte Personen Erwähnte Orte & Begriffe Anmerkungen Siehe auch * * Kategorie:Kapitel, die im Roten Bergfried spielen Kategorie:Kapitel mit POV Tyrion Lennister Der Thron der Sieben Königreiche: Kapitel 25